The roswell Incident
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: A innocent trip to Chigago turns into a adventure that could prove to be to much to handle.


**The Roswell incident**

**Dsclaimer: **Ophelia Crobe -Quince, Clara and Mial belongs to Miss Dedodakes. Rest are mine.

* * *

Part 1 Car trouble

Some time in the early morning a house stood peaceful in the suburb, the inhabitants were still asleep. All except one, he had packed their stuff into one bag. Today was road trip day and Zhia had organised the whole thing ironically not one of them have a driving license. Nor do they have a car or a moped and not one bicycle to spare, neither the less the day will go ahead even if it means renting out a car.

Zhia's mood was not dampened in the slightest; he did cram everything in one suitcase that made it heavy to drag across the floor. He went over to the sleeping area and the mess was unbelievable, not only there was rubbish on the floor, the clothes they had on yesterday were all thrown into a corner.

"In a few minutes my rigged alarm clock shall wake them up," He said, looking at his watch.

Nana had taken to sleep on the rafters, he'll fall down eventually, He saw the alarm clock about to go off, it was still 6:00 am, the incomprehensible time according to Zharumon who is not a morning person, he looked as though he could just throttle Zhia for waking him up at that time over a stupid tap leak last month.

**#BRRIIIIIING#**

"Where's the fire?" Zharumon said stupidly half asleep. Everyone stirred at the obnoxious sound, Nana Landed on Avensis and wound up getting a sleepy slap for it. No body liked being woken up at this time in the morning.

Three very disgruntled mantids sloped into the kitchen.

"Confound it Zhia why do you wake us up at this time it's not even sunrise yet." Avensis snapped getting a strong mug of coffee and sitting on the counter while Nana got some cornflakes.

"Well we need to be up early for what I have in store for you-" He began.

"Oh good we didn't get pulled from our beds for nothing." Nana chipped in looking rather annoyed.

Avensis snickered while kicking the cupboard with his heels, Zhia gave him a look and sat down at the table. Zharumon took off his nightcap and placed it on the table.

"We are going on a road trip to Chicago; we need to be well prepared for it." Zhia anounced, everyone stared at him.

"How? We don't have a car you ding bat!" Avensis snapped, looking irritable.

"We don't but I know who does..." Zhia replied.

Suddenly the doorbell rang loudly.

And then it rang again.

And again.

And again.

"Come on c'mon c'_mon, _open the pretty door, I don't want to be late for our trip!" Ophelia giggled, still wearing her roller skates as she stood on their front porch holding two disconnected alarm clocks and an apple. "I'm all packed!"

Avensis groggily opened the door, his mood brightened when he saw Ophelia, maybe Zhia's ridiculous idea wasn't so bad after all.

"Come in, 'scuse the mess." He said kicking a take away carton away.

She skated right in, scratching up the floor although the blonde didn't notice.

"So, when're we leaving?" she asked, putting the alarm clocks down on a bannister.

"As soon as we get a car," Zhia replied. looking at a car directory, Nana liked cars more than being a pain in the wing.

Ophie nodded and skated into the kitchen to grab some granola bars. "These could help against fighting off criminals..." she mused and then threw those into her backpack as well. Suddenly the door was broken down and a hollow, female voice filled the hall.

_"Get out of the building now. We've designated it as a launch site!"_

"Oi this is our home you cannot simply barge in here and make it a launch site!" Zharumon growled out, Nana and Avensis stared in complete shock at the rude enterance.

Out of the shadows stepped a tall, lank woman with silky black hair that fell just a bit past her shoulders. "I'm afraid _that _won't be a problem. The Hunter's Organization has authorized it. We'd've blown you up too for the launch, but I don't want to get into legal trouble with this country's government. So GET OUT." she remarked coldly, hands at her hips.

Ophelia skated back in and pressed one of the alarm clocks against the womans ear, then set it off. She burst out laughing as the intruder jumped back with a glare, rubbing her ear. "I told you these alarm clocks would come in handy!"

She didn't realize she hadn't really told them _anything._

"My names Clara." the first woman said with authority.

"I am Avensis," Avensis introduced still rather put off at the intrusion. They were looking so forward to their road trip.

"Why our house?" Zhia asked, not very politely. He had found it jarring.

"Because you're _going _on a road trip, so you won't need it," Clara said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now scram, PLEASE."

Ophelia looked at her and set off the alarm clock again, chewing on the granola bar.

Avensis seethed for a second, he had to snicker at the use of the alarm clock. Very inventive, they still need a place to live. This was their home.

"Okay smart ass; there are several houses in the suburb why did you want to blow this one up?" He asked, patience wearing thin.

"Because you won't even be here, we have information stating you lot will be on a road trip," Clara said, tapping her foot against the wood with a hand on her hip. "Please, you won't even _notice _it's gone once we get rid of the crater..."

"Road trip means once we got to Chicago for a few days, then come home." Nana replied looking put out. Zharumon ate a stale pizza.

"Oh. Whoops." she said dryly and suddenly her radio went off, startling the teen. She picked it up and a voice thick with static went off.

"_Clara, I've got a new plan. Just get the aliens to Roswell and we'll get the government and take it from there. Forget the house thing, it'll take too long and they might realize that we're trying to get them for experi--"_

She instantly dropped the machine and it broke into pieces on the tile floor under her foot. Ophelia skated up to her. "Go. _Now!_"

Nana blinked as he cringed at the static because it sounded a lot like dial up, the constant demented had dial up, coz they could not be bothered to get broadband

"Buuut we may need to get a car." Zhia remarked.

The radio cackled and Clara stomped on it.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Nope, we haven't thought of buying one." Avensis replied now looking suspicious to why Clara was here in the first place.

"Alright, I'll drive you over to a rent-a-car place and THEN you can go," the woman said, brushing her dark hair back, anxious.

"You mean Heinz?" a voice behind her asked curiously. Clara spun around to see Ophie again.

"No, no, Hertz. Heinz is the ketchup." She said giving Ophelia a look.

"Oh, that reminds me! We need to bring ketchup!" Ophelia replied cheerfully.

The girl grabbed her alarm clocks and skated off to the kitchen as Clara face palmed.

Avensis nodded getting the suitcase and dragging a half asleep Zharumon out the door, the others followed with several packets of potato chips and cockroaches. Nana had decided to take a bag of sake bottles and twelve six packs of red bull.

They didn't forget the megaphone and yellow pages, why they wanted to bring this stuff was unknown, they are crazy the lot of them.

"Hertz isn't that a unit of electricity?" Zhia asked picking up a taco sandwich.

"Sure whatever, It's also a rental car company," the dark haired teenager said as she strode out the door and into a bright green truck. _Stupid Mial and his annoying truck... _she thought, slipping into her friend's vehicle which she was borrowing and starting up the engine.

Ophelia sped down the driveway and almost rammed into the car.

--

Meanwhile, Mial was waiting at the rental company with a radio that had gone offline. "Figures Clara disconnected it..." he mumbled angrily, waiting for her to bring the victims into their trap so they could begin phase 2 of their plan to help the government get these aliens.

-

They all crammed in to the car, Nana took the middle while Avensis got the front seet, He put the suitcase on the floor.

"ROAD TRIP!" They all chorused at the same time, barging into each other for elbow space.

"Yeah, let's get going..." Clara muttered and Ophelia squeezed herself into the car as well, it was small and none of them had elbow or even toe space.

Zhia unfurled a window because it was very hot inside, well sitting next to Nana was really bad, no elbow room.

"What car are we gonna take at the heinz place?" Zhia asked, nudging Nana towards Zharumon.

"An SUV," Clara grumbled, pressed up against another window in the back by Ophelia. "Or even a moving van. Either way works."

"Will all the alarm clocks fit?" Ophie asked in all seriousness, holding her two clocks as well as a third she had obtained from... somewhere.

Nana snickered loudly, it was great to have someone around that is a little bit crazy, it makes bearing the fact that Avensis wears a dress ... bearable.

"Alarm clocks will fit." He answered Ophelia slightly breathlessly as he was squished between Zhia and Zharumon.

"Yay!" Ophie said happily and suddenly one of the clocks went off with a loud _buzz_, despite the fact that it was disconnected, which was not in the least bit creepy. Kind of.

Clara was about to start hitting her head on the window.

_Save your braincells... _She thought to her self bitterly, hoping to get there as soon as possible. They are driving her up the wall.

Zharumon looked out of the window and made a face at a police cruiser. Avensis's arm detached itself without warning. "Whooops."

"Hello police people! Don't arrest us!" Ophelia said, waving cheerfully and almost smacking Clara in the face. "I don't think we're going more than 10 miles over the limit..."

Avensis looked over at the wheel and took a grab for it.

"I wanna drive!" he said elbowing Nana in the face who in turn gave Avensis a firm poke in the chest

"No way! Not unless you want us to get killed!" Clara shouted angrily, leaning over the seat.

"Who says I can't drive?" Avensis challenged Zhia gave him a 'If one of yer arms falls off then we are screwed' look. "Nevermind.."

"Exactly." Clara said and she then fell back into her seat and closed her eyes, trying to drown out the noise, as a building with a blinking sign that read 'HERTZ' came into view.

Nana and Zhia were bickering loudly, while Zharumon ate fire ants, some of them spilt into the seat fernishings. They are too cramped to do anything.

"Are we there yet?" Zhia said tapping the arm rest on the car door.

"You just passed it," Clara grumbled, eyes still closed as she didn't even look at them. The blonde turned to face her with an expression of concern plastered on her features.

"Are you alright? You seem bitter. Has something happened in your childhood that would require therapy?" she asked sincerely.

"No." Clara replied curtly

"And how do you _feel_ about that?" Ophelia asked.

Clara gave Ophelia a scathing look, she turned around to the front of the truck again.

Nana jumped out of the car and landed in a hedge. "We are here!" he said pulling leaves out of his vest; this hedge did not have thorns surprisingly enough.

"He~llo Hertz!" Ophie cheered, jumping out of the car and almost tripping over herself again. The others got out as well in a calmer manner; Zhia looked relieved to be out of that sardine can. Avensis stared at the flags and spinning blinking lights. Humans sure are inventive.

"How does it spin and blink at the same time?" He asked as the Hertz sign spun round flashing green.

Clara shook her head. "No time for that now. I'll register your car, just go up to the guy by the desk, ask for a car, and he'll work with you from there, kapeesh?" the dark haired teen instructed, slipping out of the vehicle herself.

Avensis went up to the desk and tapped the desk. "Oi we need a car." He said sharply looking for a car sales person.

A brunette teanager was at the desk, he was looking at some papers.

How badly do you want it?" Mial wagered before he looked up and saw that these were the people Clara was expecting. "I mean, uh, sure. What kind?" he added quickly in a lighter tone.

"We'd like a Cadillac, please!" Ophelia offered in the back. The brunette at the register raised an eyebrow.

"Uh … how about a ford?" He asked. This is going to be easy, give them a car then wait for them to arrive in Roswell.

"Pees, Ports … Uhh … some thing beginning with P." Avensis added, he had meant to say Porsche. "SUV or something," He said. Finally giving up on the pronunciation of the word Porsche, Human language was strange.

"Yeah, okay," Mial said, not wanting to upset a reasonable deal. "Do you all have money?"

He caught sight of a figure in the window- Clara, shaking her head.

"On second thought, instead of messing around with bill for an hour, I, uh, almost forgot! You're our 100th customer today and get the car free!" he lied and started out for the back where the parking lot was.

_Nearly messed up there, _He thought walking towards the parking lot where the SUV was parked in.

Avensis blinked however, Nana narrowed his eyes something was a little off putting about this. Zhia picked up a Nickel off the floor. Zharumon had zoned out into his own world.

"Um thanks." Avensis replied, rather bemused that he was a 100th customer.

"No problem." The boy tossed his bangs back and walked into the car lot. "I think you'd like a big vehicle- how's an SUV? Do you have a preference?" he asked, running through the standard questions. Ophelia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you. A _ford." _she complained. Mial raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, if you want a ford, go ahead..." Mial replied trailing off, this girl was a little strange, not as strange as seeing giant mantids asking to rent a car from Hertz - rent-a-car ltd.

"SUV sounds good, we need the space." Avensis said noticing the dirty look from Nana, who had been getting rather suspicious of the whole thing. Zhia noticed a Volkswagen beetle in a corner.

"Alright-" Mial began but was cut off when Ophie sped right past him and hugged the vehicle.

"Hello SUV buddie!" Ophelia exclaimed, hugging the front of the car, Mial blinked bemused at Ophelia's sudden car hugging.

Seeing the confused looks he was casting her, she quickly spun around and added, "Um, yeah, uh huh, we like this one."

Nana looked at the SUV and sat on the engine hood arms folded across his chest in a grump. Avensisis held a alarm clock in his hand and it went off with a loud briing. Zhia opened the door and counted the seats just to be sure there is some space.

"We'll take the SUV." Zharumon said.

"Good," Mial said, and wandered back inside, hoping the vehicle wouldn't end up in a horrible accident within the first 20 miles. He watched from the back window as the group got inside. Ophelia dropped one of her clocks on the ground and it split on the gravel, she didn't notice, of course, and accidentally ran it over with her roller blade.

"Phase one, complete." Clara confirmed, walking up to the desk and dropping a bag on the counter. "Mial, I'll meet you in Roswell, alright? I think the others will be waiting there anyway. They might have already hit Arizona."

"We're the last ones to get there?" the boy asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna leave this here, you take it when you go- I need to grab a plane and I don't want security to jump me. Just because we're part of the government doesn't mean the airlines will cut us slack. Whatever, I'll see you in a few days," she added before leaving out the door and grabbing a dark herself, bell chiming as she exited.

----

The car was theirs now, the nice man gave it to them free, and Nana had found that to be rather odd, he had not been on earth for long, but he knows a lie when he hears one. The others dismissed it for a fit of his usual paranoia.

Zhia got in the drivers seat, he switched it on and started to drive he had is foot on the break and accelerator at the same time so it lurched forward and stopped for a good while, stop, start, stop, start. Avensis blared the radio full volume, the car rattled.

"Zhia lemme drive." Nana said swapping places with Zhia, he put the car into Reverse instead.

"Nice going Zhia." Avensis said waspishly.

"At least this is fun!" Ophelia laughed, "I mean, as long as we don't get caught by the pol... oh CRAP! THE POLICE ARE FOLLOWING US!" she gasped, catching the local law enforcement office's emblem on the car door of a vehicle approaching. "Hit the gas!"

Nana looked puzzled.

"The what?" He asked while Avensis was trying to count to ten, he extended his vectors to 'hit the gas'. The SUV stalled and then it bolted down the free way at full throttle.

"WHOOOO!!!" Ophie, let's say, was having a good time. The rest of traffic was not having so much fun, they swerved and skidded across the highway into the barriers. Several people piled up in the freeway trying to avoid the rampant SUV.

The police chased the SUV, they were going to jail these jet set loonies and they had to do it quickly otherwise the whole highway will fall into a complete standstill

"We need backup!" Constable Sake said into his radio as he kept his sights on the SUV in front of him.

Nana was screaming as the car barrelled itself into the interstate Highway, Avensis pressed the gas down further, the SUV sprung forward in a burst of speed.

"This is AWESOME!" Ophelia yelled amidst the panic, she was enjoying every moment of it, Zhia was not. He knew Avensis took the 'hit the gas' literally and now they were bolting down the highway at insane speeds. The highway department had been informed and a series of backup crews were now on their way they had word of 'joy riders' tearing up the highway.

Several cars blared their horns at the SUV; Nana stopped screaming to blare the horn back he felt his breakfast lurch forth into his beak.

"ugh, someone stop the bloody car!!" Nana shouted, he was ignored because Zhia was screaming his head off.

Several helicopters littered the sky and it was in the lunchtime news: 'Runaway SUV' it was a story and a half, that and a imminent flu pandemic.

"Maybe we should take a back road..." the blonde suggested, starting to come to her senses as she saw the line of traffic forming behind them and police cars weaving in and out of the crowd, the sirens blaring loudly.

Zhia recovered his senses swerved off a junction and onto a country road, Nana gripped the seat as the Car continued to pick up speed.

"Someone tell him to hit the frakking brakes!!!!" He yelled as Nana nearly puked on him.

"Hit the fracking breaks!" Ophelia yelled as the car hit tree branches and twigs which were now flying all over the place around them. One snapped on the window and leaves fell in the vehicle, Zharumon was asleep oblivious to the chaos, how he can sleep through the mayhem was a mystery.

The SUV screeched to a violent stop. Nana's head hit the dashboard with a loud tunk and Zhia pried his hands of the wheel his eyes were wide in shock at the sudden insane driving coming to a abrupt stop.

"At least that is over." Nana said picking himself off the dash board, head throbbing slightly. Zhia brushed some leaves off his head and opened the door.

"Y'all right?" Ophie asked Nana, peering over the seat. She could still hear a buzzing in her ears, the whole thing was fun and the stop wasn't so much fun, there was a stench of burning rubber in the air.

Nana nodded and gave Avensis a filthy look while Zharumon woke up from a nap. Zhia's beak was open in shock that was the most demented driving he ever seen.

"What did I miss?" He asked, Avensis shrugged sheepishly, Zharumon looked around and saw leaves in the car.

"Maayyybbbeee we should walk from here. Or take a train," the blonde suggested, figuring out already that if this car went on the road again the license plate would be identified in a flash and the next thing they'd know would be pursuit from several DOZEN enforcement vehicles. "How far is to the next subway stop? Or even a bus would work. Do they have buses in route to where we're going?"

"A train will be good, how do we get to a station?" Zhia asked strangling Avensis while Nana took out a map. "Either a train or we walk."

--

Mial was watching the news- no one ever came to this Hertz anyway- when he caught the vehicle he had just sent off with the aliens being chased by police before running into a brush and disappearing from the highway.

"Aww, dammit. This is gonna be harder than I thought." He said pinching the bridge of his nose, that car was in such a good state, it was one of the good cars there ... the only good car there was. He gave it to these aliens for free.

"This is Sheridan Nesbit we just heard from the police that the offending vehicle had a registration of PQY P2QF if you spot this vehicle call your police immediately." She said before switching to the weather

"They better not find out it's from this Hertz," Mial grumbled as another person walked in. The bell chimed and a curly-haired, tall man walked up to the desk.

Mial looked relieved.

"David! Is it your shift already?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the T.V to look at David

--

"Let's just walk. This road probably leads to a bus stop or something," Ophelia jumped out the car and landed in a pile of leaves.

Nana had the map and he started to lead the way towards the nearest bus stop, Zhia had just finished fishing out the suitcase, which Avensis carried because he was the one that cthem the car, it was a shame to leave the car, they better not risk being found out or worse have Avensis attempt to drive the vehicle again.

"I think a city is up this way." Nana said pointing up a hill.

To be continued …


End file.
